Therapeutic vascular occlusions (embolizations) can be used to prevent or treat pathological conditions in situ. Compositions including embolic particles can be used for occluding vessels in a variety of medical applications. Delivery of embolic particles through a catheter is dependent on size uniformity, density and compressibility of the embolic particles.